Threads of Destiny
by ink-splatter
Summary: how can you forget a love that has spanned two lifetimes? Three years had passed by in a blur. Usagi Tsukino just turned 17 and her life couldn't be any better. She's doing well in school, though not as flattering as Ami, she now manages to pass her subje


**A/N: **this one's been lingering in my head for so long...i don't know it's kind a weird but it should turn out fluffy tell me what you think okay? This one's my first sailormoon fanfic! I was 10 when i first saw SM and now i'm 22, talk about transcending time!

Disclaimer: please, sailormoon will never be mine!

**Threads of Destiny**

Usagi's heart broke for the last time. Mamoru had asked for a break-up and this time, it's forever. She heard it, the breaking of her heart. She wanted to wail, to bawl her heart out even, but then all strength left her and all she was able to do was cry silent tears of heartbreak. She just stood there silently, she didn't even argue, she did not ask why. She pressed her hand on her mouth and backed away from him slowly, as if she'd shatter into pieces if she runs. Her tears increased with each agonizing step, reaching the door, she cast one last look at the only man she had ever loved.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi woke up with the alarm. It is a start of a brand new day for her. Today is the day Usagi Tsukino had decided to be the best person that she can be. For she knew so well why Mamoru left her. With great effort and pain, she recalled what happened last night. And it was because she is such a loser, a good for nothing girl. A ditz. A klutz. Someone who can ruin the most perfect moment in her life without even trying. So she had decided. She has to move on, though her heart is crying, _how can you forget a love that has spanned two lifetimes? _She does not know. She's tired of even trying to think for an answer. Mamoru maybe her _other half_ , he may have abandoned her and her life may not mean anything to him anymore but Usagi can't just die because of him. Her life is not hers to give or take. Her mother, Queen Serenity, had risked her own life just so Usagi and her senshi can be reborn on earth and live. She owes that much to her mother. Besides, her senshis need her. So she had decided. There is no more time for her to cry, she must hurry and become the best person that she can be, and it will start on this very day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stared at the arcade door when Usagi came in. Her friends knew what had happened last night but she had refused to talk with any of them, however, she agreed to meet them at the Crown Arcade. Mamoru was there too, sitting on his usual spot by the counter. His shoulders stiffened as he sensed Usagi entered the room. Everyone's nerve has been tightly strung, waiting for Usagi's outburst at its worst. Rei's jaw almost dropped as Usagi passed by Mamoru without even glancing at his direction. Makoto was equally shocked. She had expected the worst, she had even expected Usagi to bolt out of the door once she sees Mamoru but she was not prepared to see her acting so mature and composed.

"Hi everyone." Usagi said smiling softly, her voice lacking its usual crispness and vigor.

"Ah...ah...Usagi-chan, are you feeling alright?" Ami asked worriedly.

"Hai!" Usagi smiled, this time livelier than her first.

Rei is giving Mamuro murderous looks, as if accusing him of how could he still be there when Usagi arrived, though it was immediately answered when the arcade doors opened once again. A tall, shapely, red-head with a model's face entered and latched herself directly to Mamuro's arm.

"Mamuro-kun! So this is the place you've been telling me about? How charming!" the lady said in light melodious voice.

Makoto stood up, fist raised and shaking. "The nerve of that man!" she hissed through gritted teeth, Ami and Minako were forced to bodily restrain her to her seat.

"Mako-chan, it's alright. There's no need for you to be mad. I am totally fine with it. Mamo-chan..._Ma-mamoru-san_ is right. Why should he be tied to me just because we were lovers once in our past lives? It is not fair Mako-chan. And I am sure you wouldn't appreciate it too if someone so uncool like me suddenly claimed to be your soulmate right? I'm fine, really." Usagi managed her gentle smile again. How her senshis love and hate that smile of hers. They love it because it so reminiscent of Princess Serenity's, they hate it because it is so not Usagi. Makoto bristled one last time before calming down and sitting beside Minako.

"So guys, why don't we leave this place instead? Come on! Let's go shopping!" Minako chimed, effectively changing the mood of the group. Everyone agreed. Even Usagi.

"You're leaving already?" Motoki asked; his eyes full of worry and concern for Usagi. His best friend is the biggest jerk in the world for hurting her, but Motoki couldn't bring himself to shun out Mamuro, he knows that he is all that Mamuro has. It does not mean that he let the matter go. He had gone through a whole day length of lecture on what a big jerk Mamuro is for dumping Usagi. And he knows that somehow, his best friend is suffering from his mindless actions too, though he could not squeeze out the _real _reason behind his break-up with Usagi, he sensed that there must be something monumental for Mamuro to act that way.

"Hai, Motoki-onii-san. The girls want to go shopping." Usagi said with an unusually happy and yet sad tone in her _soft_ voice. Motoki's heart ached. This is not _the _Usagi that he's fond of! Deep in his heart he knew that Mamuro had done something tragic. He had _killed_ the sunshine that is Usagi Tsukino. He stared after her mournfully before throwing death glares at Mamuro and the girl who is still latched flirtatiously on his arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi appreciated the fact that her senshis are trying to cheer her up though she desperately wanted them to stop. She's fine, really. Sure, there is still that dull ache in her heart whenever she sees Mamoru, especially since he seems to have found someone else to love in just a short notice, but then it only means that what she felt for him _was _really true love right? So it has to hurt some. She busied herself in studying and training. She had even asked Makoto to train her and build some physical strength, so that she won't be much of a luggage when youmas attack. She had observed that she does not trip and fall as often as before, and her grades had improved greatly under Ami-chan's assistance. She is rather proud in her achievements, now, if only Mamuro's face would stop showing up in her mind all the time. The pain in her heart can be distracting! She was just spacing out (a habit she was not able to deny herself) when her communicator beeped.

"Moon here, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sailormoon! Youma attack! At the park we need you now!" Mars screamed through the screen.

"Got it! Hang on!" and she transformed. She haven't been able to put into practice what Makoto had taught her, now is a good chance to test herself. She braced herself and jumped out her window. She instinctively twisted her body so that her knees bend slightly and her arms reached the ground for support to brace herself on the impact. By some miracles, she was able to land hassle free. She stood up and admired her hands. "Wow...I actually jumped without hurting my behind!" she cheerfully concluded. "Thanks so much Mako-chan! My bruises during our training were worth it." she added. She arrived at the scene just in time to save Mercury's head from being severed by a mantis-like youma. It was with a price though, her right arm was badly slashed and she's bleeding like there's no tomorrow. Out of the shadows, Tuxedo Kamen rushed to Sailormoon's aid. He easily freed Mars, Jupiter and Venus from the vines that held them captive. The remaining senshis were able to weaken the youma and Sailormoon was able to turn it into moon dust in no time. Usagi turned to Tuxedo Mask reluctantly and bowed in respect. "Tuxedo-Kamen, arigato." then she turned to Mercury who is bleeding as well, "Mercury, are you alright? We must get your wounds treated!" She said, oblivious to her own bleeding arm.

"But Sailormoon! You're bleeding as well!" Venus gushed, horrified to see the deep wound on Sailormoon's arm.

"I'll live through this, Mercury's injury is far more serious than mine." she said with determination. Mercury had been repeatedly hacked by the youma in different places when she used her own body to shield the other senshis that were bound into helplessness.

Mars' eyes glistened with unshed tears. She knew Usagi has a big heart, she just realized how big it is at the moment.

Tuxedo-Kamen made a move as if to aid Sailormoon when Jupiter blocked his path, "Don't even think about it buddy. She's not a toy you know, come near her again and I'll personally put you into a coma."

That was the last time Sailormoon and Tuxedo-Kamen had seen each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three years had passed by in a blur. Usagi Tsukino just turned 17 and her life couldn't be any better. She's doing well in school, though not as flattering as Ami, she now manages to pass her subjects with decent grades. Her parents had been ecstatic. They couldn't believe she had matured so much over the years. _Maybe getting half of your soul ripped is not so bad, _she winced at the thought. No ordinary human girl would think such way, but then again, she's anything but ordinary. There are still some occasional youma attacks but it isn't as rampant as before, only about once every month, and there seem to be no specific source but some energy gone corrupted and manifested into youma kind of thing. Needless to say, they were able to live a pretty normal life, well as near to normal as they can get. Minako had managed to snag Motoki and Rei is going steady with Yuichiro, she had even managed to make him get a haircut and shave his stubbles, which made him look rather dashing and appeal more to Rei's taste. Makoto has a mutual understanding going on between her and Ken, it's an on and off relationship but Usagi knew they'd end up together anyways. And Ami, well, she's still waiting for her books to conjure some sort of ideal man for her. And as for Usagi, well, let's just say she refused to think about it. When the thought of losing Chibi-usa had dawned upon her realization of losing Mamuro, it nearly broke her as a person. She knew she would endure _anything, everything_, just so she can have her in her life someday. She had even thought of something so low as to plead for one night with Mamuro, just to ensure Chibi-usa's existence. She would have to actually talk to Mamuro about that. Through those three years, they have learned to coexist peacefully. Mamuro ignores her and she ignores him. She had seen him bring in different girls to the arcade while Motoki give him disapproving glares. She feels sorry for him really, he does not have anyone in his life he can call his own. At least she has her family, a loving mom, an overprotective father and an annoying but endearing little brother. She smiled to herself when she remembered Shingo asking her if she wants him to beat the life out of Mamuro when he dumped her. It was the sweetest thing her brother had ever offered to her and she would treasure it for eternity. She stood up from her grassy spot by the lake. The weather is so damn good that she did not have the heart to tie her friends by her side. She knew they need time to spend with their "loved" ones too, so she faked something about an errand and left them in the arcade to go wherever they want to. They are still looking out for her, she knew. Not that Ami wouldn't be willing to hang out with her, it's because Ami has a major exam tomorrow and she does not want to be her distraction. "I guess they would have left the arcade by now...Oh, I'm so craving for a chocolate sundae!" She mused out loud, making her way back into Crown.

It must have been the wind, yes, that must be it. Usagi had never collided with anything ever again for the last one year. She had actually mastered the art of evading things that could hurt her physically, but then why was she sent on her rear hard once again? She hastily stood up and apologized to the man she had crashed into. "Gomen! I'm so sorry Sir! Here let me help you." she said when she saw that the man was carrying a pile of books which was now scattered in front of the Crown arcade. She hastily picked them up and gave it to the stranger.

"It's okay, if an angel would crash into me everyday I wouldn't really mind." The man smiled kindly at Usagi while taking his books from her.

Usagi blushed a brilliant red. "Uh, okay I'm sorry again." she bowed before shuffling hurriedly inside the arcade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mamuro dumped Usagi out of whim. Yes, he had been a jerk. No, he had been an imbecile. He is the most worthless jerk in existence. He had tried to fight his destiny. Usagi had been so..._young_ three years ago. He felt like he was stealing away her innocence. He is a guy after all, he has, uhm, some,_ unwholesome_ urges. And so he dumped Usagi because he wanted to date other girls, girls with the same age as his. But then he was not really thinking about love. He just wanted company, and someone who could match his intellect. He had not foreseen that what he needed the most was someone who can pluck him down from his own world and teach him what "living" means. He did not realize how much Usagi meant to him until now. When he saw Usagi bumped into a stranger. Not just some random stranger, but a tall, dark and handsome stranger. Words that were once used to describe him by the golden haired Usagi. Because of her inane kindness, she had apologized for something that she did not really do. It was the man who was not watching where he was going with that tall pile of books. It was not Usagi's fault. But he saw it clearly, Usagi bowing her head in apology so gracefully and going on her knees to pick up the books that fell from the guys arms. He did not hear what the guy had said but it had made Usagi blush a deep red. He probably complemented her beauty, he assumed and found out that it angered him to no end. Out of sheer maliciousness or stupidity, as soon as she is within hearing distance he opened his mouth to insult her, yet again... "So, have you met your Prince yet, **_Odango Atama_**?" he smirked.

Usagi was startled. She and Mamuro had ignored each other's existence and therefore had not exchanged any words for the last three years. The only reason they see each other is because of Crown arcade and Motoki. She smiled, her kind smile that could charm even a stone and replied, " My Prince is long _dead_, Mamuro-san." With that she turned, ever so gracefully, her long golden hair dancing with her movements, she approached Motoki. "One chocolate shake, Motoki-oniisan. That is to go please, I wouldn't want to spoil someone's day by staying here." she added, still smiling kindly.

A/N: this is weird, shall i continue? What do you think? I'll repost this if there are enough reviews. This may turn out to be multi-chaptered too, well depends on you people!


End file.
